


I'm here

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: One of Quentin's suicide attempts, or attempt at an attempt and Julia not letting him suffer alone even if he doesn't know that is what she is doing.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> When Quentin explained all the notes and attempts he had I couldn't picture Julia, his roommate, his best friend not knowing about even one of them so I wrote this.  
> I know she didn't know he committed himself but its Quentin and Julia. They are besties for life. No matter what.

Quentin was sitting up in bed pill bottle in hand. This was it. Tonight was the night. He had his note tucked under his laptop. He felt that bad that Julia was probably going to be the one to find him, but he wasn’t sure how to prevent that. Maybe a timed email to the police so they’ll get there before her? Could he send a text to the building manager to check out a fault outlet so he found him? 

Whatever the note was written and he already apologized to Julia in it for not thinking of a way for literally anyone else to find him. 

Julia had texted him that she was staying at James’ so he wouldn’t worry and he had responded in their nightly fashion. 

That was an hour ago. He had been trying to build up the courage (or cowardice) to take the bottle. 

He was so busy in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the door open or hear the footsteps. So when he heard a voice he jumped as any rational and reasonable person would do. 

“Hey Q.” Julia was leaning on his bedroom door frame. 

“Thought you were staying at James’?” 

“He snuck a milk shake so now he’s all congested and snoring so fuck that.” She sat herself down next to Quentin who upon noticing her had dropped the pill bottle to the floor and kicked it a bit under the bed. 

“You’re a very sweet and caring girlfriend.” 

“Hey he knows he’s lactose intolerant and that one of the many side effects is snoring which is loud and annoying and keeps me up. Were you looking forward to having the place to yourself? Want me to leave?”

“No.” Quentin rolled his eyes leaning back against the wall.

“Good because I am tired.” She smiled at him before wiggling down under his sheets. “I love you Q. You’re the one person in my life that I know will always have my back.” 

“You have James.” 

“He doesn’t get it like you do. He doesn’t see how evil my mom truly is. You do. You’ve seen it all first hand. You were the one at my side when made myself pass out from chain smoking a carton before the S.A.Ts. You were the one who read my score to me.”

“You read mine to me and you were the one who talked me into taking every P.S.A.T class. I wouldn’t be near here without you.” 

“I wouldn’t be either.” Julia sighed. 

At some point Quentin fell asleep he woke up seeing a blob by his bedside. 

“Wha?” He mumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes seeing the blob was actually Julia. “What are you doing?” 

“I just went to the bathroom. Spotted this and figured I’ll put it away so you don’t slip on it when you get up.” She held up the pill bottle. Quentin watched her leave. The room was pitch black there was no way she saw that half under his bed unless she was looking. 

He saw her phone light up and couldn’t help himself checking to see what the new message was. 

When Julia came back she found Quentin staring at her phone. 

“You didn’t tell James when you left?” 

“No he was asleep.”

“So why did you come to my room? You had no idea that I would up be this late.” 

“Because I was worried about you.”

“Why?”

“I dunno Q okay? I just got the feeling that something was up and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay? Are you really okay?” 

“No.” Quentin broke down. 

By the time the sun rose the note had been removed from under the laptop and was in ashes in the small trash bin Quentin had in his room. The pair were lying on the bed practically entangled together as they slept dried tear stains on both of their faces. 

It wasn’t the first time Julia had stayed up with Quentin trying to keep him fighting and it wouldn’t be the last but it was victory none the less for both of them.


End file.
